Black Horizon
by justducky773
Summary: When Rose Sparrow runs away from going to finishing school she runs into something even more extreme
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything but the plot, Rose, and John everything else is...erm....Disney's or w/e  
  
Rose's POV  
  
"Da, where are we heading?" I asked as I sat on the bow of the Black Pearl. The waves quietly lapped against the sides of the ship as we sailed under the yellow full moon. It cast a little bit of light all over the ship.  
"Going to Port Royal, to visit the Turners," he said turning the helm north.  
"Now get inside luv, before your mother hangs me for keepin' ye out here on deck so long," he said with a smile.  
"Alright," I said with a sigh as I walked down the stairs.  
My father and mother are total opposite. My father is the Captain of the Black Pearl and my mother is the perfect example of a well-brought up woman. Proper and drunk, not a good match, but they love each other. I turned out to love the sea just like my father. I had his brown hair but with my mother's curls and her light blue eyes.  
"Rose Sparrow! What were you doing out side at this hour?! 'Tis midnight! You could have caught a cold. Here put this blanket on so you can warm up," she said handing me a blanket.  
"Mother...I'm fine. I'm not cold," I said siting down with a sigh. She ignored my words and went on about how a ship is not a good environment to bring up a young lady. I learned a while ago to just zone out when she does this because in the end my father and me always win. I'm now 19 and she's tried ever since I was 7.  
"That's why we're going to Port Royal. They have the best finishing school in the Spanish Maine and you're going! Aren't you excited? This is the best opportunity!" She said squealing with excitement. I froze in shock.  
"Has father agreed?" I asked in fear.  
"Why yes, he agreed last night," she said standing up and covering me with a blanket. I quickly threw it off and ran out on deck. The only thing that scared my father was my mother's temper, but there was one thing that got him more and that was my temper.  
"JACK SPARROW!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to the steering wheel. He was sitting there leaning over the railing gazing at the sea. At my words he quickly turned around in shock.  
"How could you?! I'm. not. going." I said in rage. He took a deep breath as if he was expecting this all night. Which he probably was.  
"I'm sorry luv, I-" but I didn't let him finish. I ran to my favorite spot on the ship; the crow's nest.  
"Luv, don't do this. I couldn't stop her, not this time." He said with a pleading look as I climbed up the ladder. I ignored him and climbed over the railing.  
My own FATHER had betrayed me--and was sending me to the worst place IMAGINABLE! Finishing school. The mere words haunt me. I've had nightmares just from the few passing thoughts I've had of finishing school! Some large, prissy Headmistress and her little pets, all sitting around with sticks and string--or as they call it, knitting. Or teaching everyone the importance of knowing every damn piece of silverware on the table. And then there's the dancing. I shudder at the thought of girls in big fluffy skirts and corsets spinning and giggling. My mother tired it once, but I lashed out of it and jumped in the ocean ripping the dress and corset in shreds. Ever since she let's me pick out my own clothes. I have to do something...but what? I scanned the ship for anything that would save me until my eyes rested on the lifeboat. 


	2. John

I don't own anything but the plot, Rose, and John. Thanx for the reviews guys! Enjoy!!!  
  
John's POV  
  
"John...John...it's time to get up. You have to help your father today at the shop," said my mom shaking me awake. I groaned and turned the other way only to fall off the bed.  
"John! Are you alright?!" my mother said running over to the other side of the bed.  
"I'm fine mother," I said getting up.  
I stood about 5 inches above my mother and was a spitting image of father. The only thing I have of her's is her deep blue eyes.  
"Well, get dressed and get down stairs your father needs to open the store soon," she said shutting the door. I sighed and sat back down on the bed. My mother and father had met on a crazy adventure out on sea and have been in love ever since. My father now owns a blacksmith shop is the best swordsman in town. Me being his only son have to take up the store and everything that goes with it-- sword skills and all. I have held a sword ever since I could walk.  
"John hurry up your father's getting impatient," my mother yelled from downstairs. My mother being the well brought up woman she is says I have to learn how to be a gentleman too. So ever since I was 5 I've known every rule in the book on being the perfect gentleman. Nothing I'd like to be proud of but it does have a way with every girl in town. I quickly pulled on some brown leather pants and a loose white shirt and ran down stairs.  
"Here have some eggs, toast, sausage..." I quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran to the shop.  
"Hi father. Sorry I'm late," I said running in and grabbing the list of orders.  
"Damn busy day..." I muttered to myself looking over the list. Twenty orders. I quickly grabbed the hammer and started. My father hadn't said a word all morning. This was very odd. I slowly turned around to see him sitting there eyeing me with his dirties look.  
"What?" I said looking at his icy glare.  
"You should have been here an hour ago, we have twenty orders and the Sparrows are coming today." He said with a tone that I knew to well.  
"The Sparrows?" I said trying to remember them.  
"Yes, remember? Jack Sparrow? Rose Sparrow?" He said with annoyance.  
"Oh yes! Now I remember!" I said turning to my work.  
"Yes get to work we have a lot to do." He said turning to his own.  
Rose Sparrow I remember quiet well. When we were young we used to play in the harbor when they came. The last time we came was when we were both 10. We took a lifeboat from the shore and walked on the floor of the sea with it above our heads. She had said her father taught it to her. We were gone for hours talking about anything and when we got back into shore dripping wet there were both our mother's glaring at us a tapping their toes. She was the best friend I had ever had. That was 9 years ago. I wonder what she looks like now?  
"John how many have you done so far?" My father asked looking at the long list.  
"Three," I replied starting to hammer a new blade.  
"Do two more and then well practice," he said putting the list down. I mentally groaned at the thought of this. Why does he want me to be like him so much? EVERY day I have to practice for TWO hours! It was like he didn't think I had a life of my own. Not that I have one ever since I was little it was me always trying to please my parents. That was until Rose came along. She was my first true friend. I loved her company when she was there and longed for it when she wasn't. I can't wait until she gets here.  
"John it's time for practice," said my father pulling out his favorite sword.  
"Yes, father," I said with a sigh as I pulled out my sword. 


	3. memories and the lifeboat

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys! I don't own anything but the plot, Rose, and John.  
  
Rose's POV  
  
I sat in the crow's nest all night. He'll have to sleep sometime and when he does that will be when I make my move. I sat in the bottom of the crow's nest looking up at the pale yellow moon. I wonder how John is? Last time I saw him we were 10. I wonder what he looks like now? I smiled to myself thinking of one of my favorite memories.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hurry up John," I said as I started to climb the watchtower.  
"Here take this it's to heavy," he said pushing up a big sack full of coconuts. I grabbed it and quickly swung it over the side of the tower and pulled myself up.  
"Here," I said offering him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. We both grabbed one side of the sack and pulled it across the other side of the big watchtower. We both had to stifle giggles as we watched down below. Down below there was a ceremony for Commodore Norrington who was going to be Admiral. All of the men below wore suffocating white tights and shiny buckles on their shoes.  
"Who should I aim for?" he asked pulling out a coconut.  
"Hmmm...Oh! I know go for that guard on the end." He quietly sliced the coconut. He carefully stood over the side of the tower and slowly poured the milk all over the top of the guard's head. He quickly pulled back and we both doubled over in laughter. We both slowly peered over the side of the tower to see him unaffected. We slowly did this to all of the guards that were standing right up against the wall. None of them could move. At the time we didn't know why.  
"Uh oh, my parents...they're here and so are yours." Said John pointing out two couples across from the tower.  
"That means we'll just have to be extra careful," I said with a mischievous grin.  
"Is the rope tight?" he asked as I tightened it with all of my might.  
  
"As tight as I can get it," I said looking at the rope that when all the way across this tower to the next. Which went right in the middle of the ceremony. We slowly climbed in the trolley that was decorated with the Britain flag and pulled ourselves slowly across the rope until we were right above the Commodore.  
"Alright I'll do it," I said pulling out our last coconut and slicing it open.  
"Now you remember the way we excaspe right?" I asked carefully balancing the coconut.  
"Of course! I pull the pulley as fast as I can to the to the other side. Then we run to the docks and hide in one of the crow's nests of the nearest ship." He said hanging onto the pulley rope.  
"Aright," I said with a sigh as I peered over the side of the trolley.  
"John..." I said pulling back quickly.  
"I can't do it," I said blushing.  
"Ok...well we'll both do it then," he said grabbing the other half of the coconut. He slowly counted to three and peered down. The Commodore was just pulling out a new sword. A sword that Will Turner; John's father had made. I quickly nodded and we poured it all over his new coat.  
"Go!" I whispered. He quickly grabbed the rope and pulled as fast as he could. I peered over the edge of the trolley to see the Commodore looking up at the trolley. He had the funniest look on his face.  
"GUARDS! GET THEM!" he yelled still staring up at us. He finally noticed I was staring up at him and glared.  
"GO!" I screamed. We finally reached the edge of the other tower and climbed over leaving our coconuts behind. The guards weren't to far off. We ran as fast as we could and finally made it to the docks. To our horror the nearest and only hiding spot we could find was the Commodore's favorite ship. Which to our surprise wasn't being guarded. He quickly climbed up onto the crow's nest and cut the ladder. We looked over the side of our hiding spot to see the guards all covered in coconut milk running all over town.   
  


* * *

  
Rose's POV  
  
I smiled at the thought of Norrington's best blue navy coat covered in milk. Then I remembered that John and I had to wash the whole Navy's laundry for the rest of the week. My smile quickly faded at the memory of soap suds and Norrington himself watching us making rude comments and saying we kept on missing spots. Damn him. But it was all worth it. I slowly stood up and stretched to see that it was almost dawn and that my father was no where to be seen. I smiled and slowly crept down the ladder. I tip toed past the sleeping crew and toward the lifeboat. This might just work out. I slowly flipped the lifeboat over to see my father smiling up at me.  
"ello luv," he said with a grin. I quickly covered my shocked face with a glare.  
"Wouldn't be trying to get away now are we?" He asked standing up and stepping out of the boat. I didn't answer.  
"Well if that be the case than I think we'll just have to lock you in your room until we reach Port Royal," he said with a grin as he grabbed my arm. He quickly put me in there and locked the door. My cries would do nothing. WHAT has my mother done to him to make him on her side? Knowing him I don't think I want to know. I sighed and stared out the window. I was trapped on a ship that was sailing to my doom. 


End file.
